The Start
by FlaringFriendlyLover
Summary: This is the start of several stories, all involving the kids of WG, now teens or older. Hope you like it.


**Okay, so this is my first WG fic and I hope y'll like it, but I'll warn everyone now that the beginning/first parts of this is kinda, totally, really slow and doesn't really have much of a point, so yeah. It gets better as it goes. And since this is going to have, maybe, a sequel and more stories having to do with it, that's why this is named the way it is.**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own the show or any part of it.**

I sighed as I listened to Gorgeous Nightmare play. I glanced at my two best friends, smiling at each other while talking about how great this dance was. (I was some feet away from them, so it wasn't very hard to know what they were saying.) They were talking to a girl I didn't know but was apparently new to the school and already close to them.

Also, it's not like I meant to eavesdrop, but it was just that I felt too hurt to believe this was real... And I'm not talking about them replacing me with that girl. I'm talking about my best friend dating my crush. I mean, I knew they were close, but the three of us were _always_ close. I just can't quite comprehend how he's liked _her_ all this time instead of _me_.

What's worse is, Violet looks so happy now. I'm her best friend, but she never told me she liked him, too, she didn't even imply it. I told her about me liking him, and she knew how much it hurt me to see him with another girl. So, why is she doing this? Did she just not want to tell me she liked him too to spare my feelings? But yet isn't this worse? I'm sure over a bit of time I'd been fine with the idea of them together if she'd _at least _told me before.

I sighed again and listened to the song, twirling the liquid in my glass as if it was wine while I looked around at the decorated gym for any trouble. Even though we'd requested that the bleachers be put away, our demand wasn't met. (We didn't want people lying around on them and not dancing, but they told us that people may want to sit down after a while so we had no choice but to leave them like they were.) I noticed there were some people lying down on them, the ones who obviously didn't like the dance. So many looked bored, tired, or just wanting this dance to be over, like me. Yet I wasn't going to cause a ruckus like they were doing, even though the music would drown it out for the regular human's ear.

Others, like the couples that were together, seemed to just be taking breaks between dancing, eating, and were talking. (Or making out.) I kept looking away from each whenever my eyes caught sight of a pair. I felt foolish, because I felt like they were kind of mocking me, knowing I didn't come with anyone, and because I wasn't having a good time like they were.

I kept looking around for troublemakers, and I quickly found one blonde boy who caught my eye the most out of everyone there. He wasn't doing much, but every so often I glanced at him to make sure he didn't even start to try to ruin this event for his own benefit, even though he seemed like he really had no reason to. Still, whenever he caught me looking he just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes slightly each time.

The two of us had agreed to meet up after the dance was over, but I didn't actually think he'd come to it. He was being nice enough to let me fight his robots as much as I pleased, so I would be able to get my anger out from what's been going on between Violet and Scoops, but I was very anxious about it. I just tried not to become suspicious for why he was here and tried to ease my nerves a bit.

_"I've got another confession to make, so complicated, let me try to explain."_ I turned to where the DJ was, since the song was repeating. I frowned, noticing Violet had gone over there and was talking to the DJ, distracting him from his work.

'What's she saying?' I thought, not really being able to hear what it was, because the music was too loud over there, and she was whispering. (Who knows how they heard each other like that.) I only managed to hear bits and pieces like, "C... you ...ase ..ay th.. ..ng ... .e? ...ase? .. .est ...en. .. ...ently ... ... me, ... . .ant .. .ake h.. .a..ier." I could tell she then sighed like she was aggravated but then handed him a disk. He nodded, gave her a thumbs up, and then headed back to his music equipment.

_"Old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah, we ressurect, it's like I've come back to life. _

_You're such a gor-"_

Suddenly the song was cut off and we, as in the students gathered here, all turned to the DJ, who was doing some stuff with his laptop. After a few seconds, he got up from where he was and headed to the center of the stage, where a mic had been set up earlier. 'What's going on?' I thought and watched both him and Violet, noting she didn't move away from where she was when she talked with him.

"Okay, everyone, in a few minutes we will have a performance given to you by a Junior, so get ready for it and keep dancing." With that, he went back to his place, but I noticed Violet turned to me and gave a small smile, but I just glared slightly at her. She looked disappointed but quietly turned around and got off the stage.

After a few more seconds, I sighed, refilled my drink, (Which was cherry limeade with lots of ice and each refill/drink of it cost around five dollars, and I'd just used up all my money on it) and I headed over to Tobey. He gave me a confused look when he saw me going over but then smirked. "So am I going to be the rebound guy now, Becky?"

A shiver went down my spine as I heard his accent. (Which I still wasn't used to ever since it got stronger and deeper.) I smiled back, not giving off any hints that his year and a half stay in England was a good thing for him. (And it actually was, both mentally and physically.) And no hints that I was still hurting from what my best friend did to me.

I sat down by him, even though he was half lying back on the bleachers with his elbows on the top row and his feet dangling some rows below.

"Of course not, Tobey," I replied sweetly. He smirked more, already knowing what I was thinking. "Let me enjoy the dance before you crush my robots. It'd be the mediocre thing to do in this situation, wouldn't it?" I rolled my eyes slightly but sighed.

"Isn't that what I've been doing?" I replied, running out of paitence since he promised I could take out my anger and sadness on his machines, but since I didn't think he'd come to the dance, I thought I wouldn't have to wait for it to be over and done with. I'd hoped I could just call him and tell him it was over if I decided to leave early, which was my original plan.

He smirked and opened his mouth to say some witty remark about how I keep glancing at him as if to rush him (Or because I like him now), but then his jaw dropped a bit more than necessary. I saw his eyes slightly widening then, too. 'What the heck?' I thought and turned to where he was looking at, where I got the same reaction he did, but probably more shocked.

"Is that?..." Tobey started to say, but I finished it, aghast. "Violet?"

I blinked several times, then rubbed my eyes a bit, but the sight before me didn't change. Violet was standing on stage, in front of a band. The shocking part... She didn't look that much like herself. I mean, she looked a lot like herself, but something about her face, the look she had, and the aura she was giving off...It just seemed too much to be the nice and peaceful Violet we know.

Her long hair was still in a frizzy curled style like it was a bit ago, but now instead of the pretty violet dress she had on, she had long, dark skinny jeans and was wearing purple low top converse. A black mini skirt was over her jeans and she also had on a gray and purple plaid v-neck halter top. 'Okay?...' I thought, but she turned back to me, and I looked away, still angry. 'Does she really think I'll forgive her that easily? The least thing she could've done was tell me she cared about him.'

"Hello everyone. I'll be singing a song a song in a bit, which is dedicated to my best friend," she said into the mic. I noticed she sounded quite confident but there was also something else in her voice, something I wasn't sure what it was. Disappointment? Anger?

I decided to not think of it, so I shrugged it off as Tobey moved down and sat next to me, since he was sitting a bleacher above me. I glanced at him when he did, and his focus was solely on Violet. He had this scientific...determined, observing look. I could practically see the words floating off his head, but he said it aloud before I could give him an answer.

"What's she planning?" he turned to me as if I knew, but for a second I was hypnotized by his honey colored eyes. I blinked and turned back to Violet, not answering, but it seemed he wan't expecting one. "Have you even talked to her since you found out about them?" he asked, but I gave a small, quiet shrug. He nodded and then put his arm around my shoulders and took my drink from my hands and took a sip off it while still looking at Violet as if she was an experiment. I turned back to him, ignoring the fact that he took my drink and did that.

"Look, I really don't know what she's planning, but I just know that for the past two weeks, we haven't spoken to each other. She's tried talking to me, but I'm too mad to listen to her," I said and rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Violet looking at me, and for a brief second, I thought I saw her glare at _me_, but then she turned around and away from us, so I didn't get a chance to verify that.

The music started, and she turned back to the crowd, a smile on her face. I noticed it wasn't a nice and simple one. It was...different. I gasped slightly as I remembered what song this was, but before I could think anything else, she got hold of the mic and started singing before I could dwell on why it was _this_ song.

_"Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin? Whoa, Whoa,_

_Haven't seen ya 'round," _she sang. Her voice took on a slightly rough tone, but it still sounded like Violet, just a bit like she was mad. I admit, she made me feel a tad bit guilty for avoiding her for so long. 'But not guilty enough to apologize.'

_"How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'? Whoa, whoa,_

_Don't you bring me down." _She glanced at me when she said that last line, and now I knew she really was upset, as if she's ran out of paitence with me. I didn't let it bother me, of course, and I just put on my best poker face. 'She's my best friend and I'm acting like this to her...' a part of me thought. I ignored it and listened.

_"All that stuff about me, being with him, can't believe, all the lies that you told,_

_Just to ease your own soul," _My eyes widen a bit at that, but not just because Violet was getting _really _angry now. 'What the heck does she mean by that? I haven't told any lies about anything,' I thought, but then Tobey glanced at me for an explanation, but I gave him a look that said I didn't know what she meant either before turning back to her. 'What are you talking about, Violet?' I thought as I saw my friend more upset than I'd ever seen her, and unfortunately it was at me.

_"But I'm bigger than that. No, you don't have my back,_

_No, No, HA" _I mentally winced at that and felt slightly ashamed, but then noticed that there was an ample amount of people now dancing. Actually, Tobey and I seemed to be the only ones not dancing out on the floor and having a good time.

But why is she so mad if I'm the one that should be upset?

_"Hey, how long till the music drowns you out? Don't put words up in my mouth. I didn't steal your boyfriend. Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on? Cause you really got it wrong._

_I didn't steal your boyfriend," _People danced more, but I barely registered that. I didn't even register how her voice was at an extreme Violet tone, one I didn't think she could sing, but her anger was obviously helping.

What did she mean by that? Of course she took him away from me! I saw it myself, she had a ring tied with a necklace string and she was wearing it. It had a heart and then Scoops was engraved inside of it, and he had his arm around her. They were even acting like a couple! It was the whole show! 'Sure, we never dated, but she knows me enough to know that it hurt. Plus, Scoops even said that they had a date that night.'

_"Well I'm sorry, that he called me, and that I answered the telephone. Don't be worried,_

_I'm not with him," _My mouth dropped slightly in shock, but I kept listening. '...She wouldn't lie to me, would she?'

_"And when I go out tonight, I'm going home alone,"_ Wait, even if she wasn't with him, why wouldn't she be with someone? This is friendly and nice Violet we're talking about. There's always someone who wants to be with her.

_"Just got back from my tour, I'm a mess, girl, for sure. All I want is some fun, guess that I'd better run. Hollywood sucks you in, but it won't spit me out, whoa whoa, HA" _Oh, that's right. She just came back this afternoon from doing an art exhibition around the state and giving small concerts for the past four days. She's probably exhausted... 'Okay, now I'm really feeling guilty for not listening...' I thought, giving her what I hoped would be an, "I'm so sorry. Could you please forgive me?" look.

She saw it and gave me what looked like a smile, but I'm pretty sure there was a smirk forming behind it. 'Is that _really_ Violet up there?'

_"Hey, how long till the music drowns you out? Don't put words up in my mouth. I didn't steal your boyfriend. Hey, how long till you face what's going on? Cause you really got it wrong._

_I didn't steal your boyfriend," _She started jumping and dancing around the stage, now enjoying herself a bit more and smiling, but then she turned back to me and had a small, mischievous smile. I smiled back but nervously. 'She's planning something, I just know it.'

_"Hey, how long till you look at your own life instead of looking into mine? I didn't steal your boyfriend. Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone? Don't you got somewhere to go?_

I_ didn't steal your boyfriend." _She looked directly at me and while singing _Don't you got somewhere to go?_ she flung her left arm out and did a jump/dance move, but she was telling me to look to my left, which I did and saw Tobey watching her and smiling, then drinking my drink, finally enjoying himself. I smiled but felt a small blush form, but I turned back to her, smiling, and she returned it, but then turned to the crowd and kept singing, giving everyone a good time.

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa ha_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa ha"_

_"Please stop telling all your friends. I'm getting sick of them._

_Always staring at me like I took him from ya', ha!" _I stood up and Tobey did too. (He probably noticed Violet smiling and knew we weren't fighting anymore.) We both got off the bleachers and got down to the dance floor and danced, also enjoying ourselves, but I kept my eyes on Violet for half the time.

Suddenly she smiled at me and her voice turned softer as she kept singing, like it normally would be. That's when I knew she wasn't mad anymore. She smiled a Violet smile and gave me a, "Let's just please forgive and forget." look like the ones only she could do. I nodded and smiled. We both kept smiling until the song ended and everyone clapped once it was over.

Violet smiled at the crowd. "Thank you, everyone. I'm very glad you enjoyed it," she said, then got off the stage as This Ain't A Scene by Fall Out Boy started playing. Tobey and I walked over to her, and once we reached her, Violet and I immediately hugged.

"I'm so sorry for not listening to you," I said, but she shook her head after pulling away.

"No, I'm sorry for the way things turned out. You see, Scoops had asked me to fake date him, because a girl who he'd met at Journalism camp was coming over to this school. Remember the one he couldn't stop talking about for about two weeks? Well it was her. He told me he'd told her that he had a girlfriend, specifically a tall, blonde girlfriend, but of course he was lying because he wanted to see her jealous, thinking that lie would do it, but he didn't think he'd see her here at school. He said he'd do anything for me if I agreed, so..." she smiled a bit sheepishly but apologeticlly. I nodded, understandingly, and smiled a bit.

"Why didn't you just tell me then, Violet?" I asked, and she sighed. "I tried, Becky, believe me, I really did! But, he told me the day before she was going to come, and you'd already left school, so I tried calling you, but you never answered your phone, and you never went back home soon enough, so I just didn't get to tell you. And then after that, you were so mad at me you just didn't listen," she explained, then shrugged a bit.

"What did you even do that day?" she asked with a confused look, but I really hoped she didn't notice me blushing when she asked that. I glanced at Tobey, who was now leaning against a wall nearby, and I could tell he also had a slight blush while looking at the ground. Truth is, the day before this all started, Tobey had accidentally found out I was WordGirl and some stuff had happened because of it.

"Um, I was just..." I quickly tried to come up with an excuse, but Violet just smiled.

"I see, okay," she said and kept smiling, then without another word or before waiting for me to answer, she headed over to the restroom, probably to change back. I felt someone behind me, and I turned around to see Tobey right behind me.

"Do you think she knows?" he asked, but I turned back to where Violet left. I smiled.

"I hope so. I wouldn't want her to be-"

"So cross like she was right now because you never told her?" he finished for me, and I nodded, smiling. He smiled a bit and told me to go talk to her, that he'd be ready with the robots whenever I wanted, if I still wanted to tear them up.

So I did, and it turns out she knew what happened that day, all of it. She'd run after me and saw the events unfold, but she also explained (With a very abashed Violet look on her face) that it was her phone that wasn't working. She just didn't have the heart to interrupt what was going on, so she hoped she would be able to tell me the next day, which in a way ended up a bad idea anyway.

I smiled by the end of her explanation, even though I knew I was still blushing from it, too. Right when she saw that look on me, the mischievous smile came back.

"What?" I asked, blushing more, but she kept smiling like that.

"You should get over Scoops, Becky. Tobey is much better for you. Much. Please don't make me sing a love song about you two to make you understand it." With that, she stepped out of the restroom to keep me thinking.

...My eyes widen a bit. "Hey, he still has my drink!" I exclaimed and ran out of the restroom after what seemed to be an hour of being in there but was probably five or eight minutes.

**Okay, so this is also didn't have the best ending, but I hope you all liked it. ^^ I may write more WG fics later on, since I do have several ideas for it, so be on the lookout for them.**


End file.
